Advice from a Friend
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka needs some advice and she goes to the only person she trusts, Ryuuga!


**Just a small friendship story I had thought of…and so….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka walked on the sidewalk carrying her mini-computer wherever she went. She had already worked and fixed too many byeblades and she decided to give herself a break.

Madoka entered the local ice-cream store and ordered an icy treat. She sat down and she ate her ice-cream, absentminded. Her thoughts were interrupted by a ding, meaning someone had entered.

She turned and smiled at who it was. Her friend, Ginga. "Hi", she called out. Ginga turned to her and nodded in response. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"So, what'cha doing?", Ginga asked, happily as usual. "Nothing much", she answered. Ginga nodded and seemed lost for a moment.

Then Ginga switched his seat and now he was facing her. "Madoka, can I ask you something?", Ginga asked, a blush forming on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow. 'Why does he look nervous?', Madoka thought to herself. She nodded.

"Ginga, I'm your friend, you can ask me anything", she reassured. He turned a little red and covered his face. "Ginga", she said, placing an arm on his shoulder.

He looked at her. "Will you..go..out with..me?", he asked.

Madoka stays speechless and doesn't respond. At the same time, she got an email. She opened the email and saw it was from Kyouya. She smiled. The message read:

_Will you go out with me?_

Again she stays still and she runs from the ice cream shop leaving both Ginga and Kyouya unanswered.

She had to get some advice. She stopped and snapped her fingers. "He'll know", she said before looking for her friend.

Madoka walks around and finally finds the person she was looking for. Except he was about to get beat up by his own girlfriend. Madoka and sweatdropped. She walked over to the couple and she greeted. "Hi guys", she said. Hikaru dropped the baseball bat and hugged her. Ryuuga stayed on the ground. He waves at her in response.

"Hikaru, do you mind if I borrow Ryuuga?", Madoka asked. Hikaru glares at Ryuuga and turns to Madoka. "Sure", she responds. Ryuuga gets up and Hikaru walks over to him.

"This isn't over, honey", she said as she kissed him on the cheek and left. Madoka laughed. "What did you do this time?", Madoka asked. He scratched his head. "Forgot her birthday", he said. "Oh yeah and thank you for saving me", he thanked Madoka, who nodded in return.

"Can I talk to you about something?", Madoka asked. Ryuuga nods and they walk together on the beach. "So what's wrong?", he asks. Madoka sighs before she starts. "Ginga and Kyouya both asked me out", she tells him. "And I'm not sure who to pick, or even know if I want to go out with someone", she adds. She sits down on a bench and rubs her head.

Ryuuga sits next to her. "So if you just want to know who to pick, then pick Kyouya", he said. "Why?", she asks.

"Because I don't like Ginga and Kyouya is fine by me", he says. Madoka laughs and hits him on the shoulder, playfully. They both laugh ad stop after a bit.

"Look, I'm not that kind of guy, but in all those romantic movies that Hikaru mad me watch, there is only one thing you have to do. Listen to your heart", he finished. Madoka thinks for a moment and hugs him.

"Your're the best person to come for advice", she jokes. "And that is the main reason why you are my best friend", she says. he pats her head and stands up. "It was a pleasure knowing you", he said.

Madoka laughs. "She wont kill you", she says before she leaves.

On the walk home she sees Ginga.

"Ginga!", she calls out for him. He turns and smiles a little. She faces him and hugs him. He hugs her back and they let go.

"Look, being honest. I don't think we should. But we'll be friends right?", she asks. He smiles at her and hugs her again. "Okay", he agrees. He lets go and they both say their good byes.

Madoka then replies Kyouya saying she can't. She walks home and falls on her bed. She checks her emails and she sees she received an email from Kyouya. She read it and sigh in relief. It read:

_I am so sorry! This was meant for someone else!_

Madoka laughed. "Same Kyouya as usual", she says before going to sleep.

**I think this is the worst story I made…..well that's just me..**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
